Diario de un Pervertido
by MissLouder
Summary: Bakugou lo mira amenazante y en Todoroki no puede saberlo. Mineta sólo quería huir y terminó enredándose en la situación más intricada con los dos estudiantes más temerarios de la clase A. ¿Podría existir alguna salvación para él? Mineta!Centic/BakuTodo. Two-shot.
1. Prólogo maltrecho

**_N_** _ota_ : Un fic algo weird, pero que decidí publicar después que las chicas del tag en twitter de BakuTodo/TodoBaku me terminara convenciendo.

* * *

 _Diario de un pervertido._

 _Marzo_

 **E** staba oculto detrás de uno de los vestidores de hombres, oyendo los pasos y, las amenazas de las chicas que juraban cada palabra, de darme el peor de los escarmientos por haber entrado a sus territorios. Oí a la plana de Jiro Kyoka ofreciendo ideas de cómo se podría colgar la cabeza de un pervertido a la luz pública con sus intimidades al aire y las otras secundándolas, que contuve las ganas de gritarle que nunca tomaría prestado permanente su intimidad. No es técnicamente robar, sólo es una manera extrema de compartir.

Me agazapé y contuve la respiración, por si su mente brillaba en buscarme con su quirk a través de las vibraciones en las paredes. Sentía el sudor recorrerme la espalda y los nervios azotarme las manos.

¡Este sacrificio debía ser considerado un honor! ¡Seré recordado como el héroe que se infiltró en el vestidor de las chicas y vivió para contarlo!

¡Plus Ultra!

Asentí orgulloso de mi mismo y observé el objeto de valor que podría costarme días en la enfermería. La braga de Momo era tan delicada como ella que quería llorar de emoción. Su textura era suave, su color rosa y sus tiernos boleros me abrieron la mente a un desfile de imágenes en mi cabeza de cómo sería ella colocándoselas, subiéndoselas por su tersa piel hasta llegar a…

—Oye, Bakugou.

Una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación y noté que tenía sangre en la nariz. Maldición, mal momento para que alguien viniera acá. Vi a Todoroki y a Bakugou entrando por la puerta, portando los uniformes deportivos y esos rostros estúpidamente estoicos que a veces me ponían la piel de gallina. En mi interior, odiaba a esos tipos por la jerarquía que ellos creían que están liderando incluso… ¡en los top de los chicos más ardientes! He oído como todas las del género femenino los consideraban ridículamente atractivos y eso me llena de una profunda irritación. No sé qué diablos les veían de encantadores. Con esa fea cicatriz de Todoroki y el explosivo carácter de Bakugou ¿quién querría estar con tipos así? ¡Debían de fijarse en mí! Yo atendería todas sus necesidades. Sólo pensarlo me estimula las lágrimas de mera envidia… Idiotas…

—¿Qué diablos quieres mitad-mitad? ¿Y por qué mierdas me estás siguiendo?

—No te estoy siguiendo —dijo con voz monótona Todoroki—. Vine a buscar mis cosas.

—Aham —ignoró Bakugou, con pasos abiertos yendo directamente a su casillero con pisadas estrepitosas—. ¿Y por qué tienes que venir justo cuando yo vengo?

Todoroki no respondió, extrayendo su uniforme con esa elegancia sosegada y natural con la que se movía.

Maldito. ¿Se cree que es genial?

—¡¿Me estás ignorando?! —gritó el otro cabezota, acercándosele, con el rostro formando un mapa con las líneas prensadas de su rostro.

—No —contestó simplemente Todoroki, tomando una respiración lenta. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con alguien así amenazándolo?—. Estoy buscando mis cosas. —Volvió a repetir con la evidencia de aclarar, por si había quedado un borrón en sus intenciones.

Tras esa respuesta, lo siguiente fue predecible que me hizo tragar saliva. Oí una explosión y un grito se atoró en mi garganta cuando Bakugou hizo rugir su mano contra el casillero.

—¡Eres como una piedra en el culo, quiero que lo sepas! ¡Me molestas!

Todoroki observó la nueva cicatriz en la puerta de su casillero sin inmutarse o alguna respuesta facial que resbalara por su rostro, y me pregunté qué podría estar armando los hilos de sus pensamientos. Si haciendo nudos o cuerdas. Luego, le dedicó la mirada a Bakugou.

—No es necesario que grites. Ni tampoco usar tu quirk aquí dentro.

¿Qué demonios…?

Bakugou, inesperadamente, abrió su rostro en una sonrisa sagaz. Sus ojos brillaban como tizones encendidos y no pude seguirle los movimientos cuando acorraló a Todoroki contra la pared. Palmas flanqueando su rostro y sentí como la respiración se me enredaba en el pecho. Si Bakugou usaba de nuevo su quirk, ¿…sería capaz de herirle a esa cercanía? Tengo que avisarle… a alguien… Pero ¿cómo puedo salir sin que me noten?

—Eres muy valiente, maldito mitad-mitad. —siseó, como el aliento fétido de un dragón—. Mereces que alguien te pisotee debidamente.

Observé desesperadamente a Todoroki y en una forma de salir a buscar ayuda si se iniciaba una confrontación aquí. Pero algo me paralizó. Todoroki seguía sin expresión, y para mi sorpresa, sus labios se arquearon muy tenue. Casi creí que podría estar sonriendo sino lo conociera.

—Bakugou, aquí no. —fue lo que dijo, desconcertándome.

¡¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo?! Fui poseído por una lluvia de escalofríos, apretando la lencería de Momo al punto de agrupar toda la tela en mi mano. Me pregunté si saldría vivo de esta situación. ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren? ¿Me dejarán irme?

—¡Ja! No me des órdenes, idiota —bramó Bakugou y los acontecimientos que siguieron me abrieron la quijada en un portal.

Bakugou se había acercado terriblemente al rostro y… Arqueé las cejas, al percatarme de ¡¿estaba juntando su boca a la de Todoroki?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Bakugou se siente atraído por nuestro género?!

Una palidez cubrió mi rostro y mis ojos se salieron de órbitas. Todoroki, Todoroki ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Iba a congelar…

Un momento. ¿Por qué Todoroki no se mueve? ¿Por qué sigue allí, ladeando la cabeza y….

¿Qué? ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos se están besando!

Todoroki cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos rodeándole el cuello. Es decir, es decir que… ¿estaba correspondiéndole?

¡¿Qué diablos les sucede a esos dos?!

Tuve que taparme la boca para que no oyeran tan siquiera mis chillidos internas. Están locos, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

Eché un paso hacia atrás, sin comprender la situación y fue tanto mi desconcierto que no me fijé de mis pasos hasta choqué con uno de los casilleros. Esparciendo el cruel sonido de un eco al aire.

Bakugou y Todoroki se separaron con brusquedad, dejando salir sonidos de interrogación. Sus ojos se afilaron, y ahora…, ahora…. miraban en mi dirección.

¡Voy a morir sin haber tocado un pecho de Momo!

Oré a All Might, Batman, Superman… Midoriya… para que me salvaran de esta situación en la que me había metido.

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales: ¿_Mineta podrá vivir para contarnos lo que sigue? Jaja Fic loco y sin sentido, que alguien me esconda las drogas.


	2. Página incompleta

**_N_** _otas:_ Gracias por sus reviews, ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes. Cap!Final.

* * *

 _Diario de un pervertido_

 **.**

—¿Oíste eso? —fue la advertencia de Todoroki, pero fue chitado por un irritado Bakugou.

—Cállate, hay alguien aquí —aseguró, y yo sólo quise dejar salir los más vívidos gritos de auxilio.

Se alejaron cuidadosamente y antes que pudiera recitar una plegaria, Bakugou lanzó una explosión justo al casillero que me servía de protección. Lo volvió pedazos de hojalata carbonizada, chirriando, y revelando mi escondite. No existía en mi cuerpo ningún músculo que no temblara, sintiendo que el estómago se me estaba haciendo pedazos para cuando…

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Mineta?! —El primero en reconocerme fue ese idiota explosivo.

—Yo… Yo… Yo… —No alcanzaba a formular una oración coherente, las palabras se balanceaban en mi boca sin sentido. Más, cuando ellos empezaron a acercarse—. L… Lo siento… yo estaba ocul… ocultándome de las chicas…

—Hm, eso explica porque estaban tan alteradas —apuntó Todoroki, con la mirada fija en la mano donde había olvidado donde tenía la braga.

—Sí…, sí, y me estaba ocultando aquí y…

No pude terminar, Bakugou estuvo en un paso frente a mí, alzándome del suelo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡¿Qué carajos estabas espiando detrás del casillero?!

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Les juro que no vi nada! —grité, levantando mi voz en súplica de que alguien me oyera con ríos de lágrimas borbotando de mis ojos.

—No tienes que ser tan agresivo con él —dijo tranquilamente Todoroki, con una mano oculta en su bolsillo.

—¡Les estoy diciendo la…! —La oración quedó a medias, cuando fui estampado contra la pared arrancándome el aire.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, muere!

Quedé en estado de shock. Mi cuerpo reaccionó en pánico y, sin darme cuenta, una chispa de ira interna empezó a nacer en mi interior. Fui envuelto por velos de miedo, que lo primero que hice fue desprender mis hebras de cabello para lanzárselas en modo de defensa. Lancé gritos de guerra mientras intentaba defenderme pero contra los estudiantes 'estrellas', que se protegieron con sus brazos de mi quirk.

Bakugou me dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo, observando la colección de pelotillas en gran parte de su pecho y brazos que representaban a partículas de mi pelo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo quitármelo!

Luchó por desprendérselo y casi pude sonreír de malicia hasta que Todoroki se acercó a él. No había ninguna huella de mi quirk en él y sólo me llevó un segundo entenderlo… pero… ya era muy tarde. Su mano se posó sobre el brazo de nuestro compañero explosivo, congelando sin problemas las esferas que se habían adherido a él. Todas cayeron al piso con un ruido seco, haciéndose charcos de escarcha que sólo me hicieron saborear la bilis en la garganta.

—¡No necesitaba tu ayuda, maldito mitad-mitad! —bufó, alejándose de él. Luego, me observó, con esos tiránicos ojos—. ¡Y tú…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Antes de hacer algo más, un barullo se fue acrecentando detrás de nosotros hasta que di por sentando que ese día sería el último cuando vi a todas las chicas de la clase A asomarse por la ranura de la puerta del vestidor.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó una.

Un ejército enardecido fue apareciendo, liderado por Momo Yaoyorozu.

—¡Todoroki-kun, gracias por encontrarlo! —agradeció Yaoyorozu con una mirada risueña.

Una expresión desconcertada se pintó en éste último, y sólo se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

—De nada, supongo.

Sentí como mi sangre comenzó a burbujear de celos. Si yo pudiera ser como él… Ser tan fuerte como él… y, esperen.

Ahora que mi mente maquinaba, era dueño de un secreto parcialmente devastador. Una dinamita que derrumbaría sus altares en las jerarquías. No me había dado cuenta que podía meterme en el bolsillo a los más fuertes de nuestra clase y eso es para mí solo un salto para ser popular entre las chicas. Kaminari no lo creería.

—¡Aléjense, es mío! —renegó Bakugou.

—¡Es nuestro! ¡Él se adentró en nuestro vestidor! —dijo Ashido, enfrentándose a él.

Eso despertó un interés en Momo, quien terminó preguntando:

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué lo están arrinconando?

—Pero me alegra que Bakugou y Todoroki lo atraparan —añadió Tsuyu—. Mineta no podría escapar de ellos.

¿Qué no podría escapar? ¡Mira esto, ranita!

—Ja, si supieran como los encon...

Las miradas de Bakugou y Todoroki se dispararon hacia mí como flechas envueltas en llamas, y todo se paralizó. Mi rostro, mis piernas, incluso el ambiente. Qué idiota… ¡Qué idiota fui!

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota en exponerme así ante ellos?

—¡Quise decir...! —balbuceé. Dios mío, ¿qué acabo de hacer?

Unas chispas brotaron de la mano de Bakugou y vi como se deformaba su rostro en líneas profundas.

—Tienes agallas, pequeño animal —expresó con fiereza y como no podía ser peor, empecé a sentir un frío escalarme por la columna vertebral.

Al buscar la fuente, noté por primera vez una mirada iracunda en Todoroki y la advertencia en sus ojos.

 _Adiós, mundo cruel._

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —La voz de Aizawa-sensei llegó para salvar mi día y casi lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de mis ojos.

—¡Aizawa-sensei! —lloriqueé y éste al ver como todos me rodeaban, en especial a los dos estudiantes estelares, activó su quirk para inhabilitar el de ellos. El frío desapareció y las pequeñas explosiones también.

Bakugou Maldijo. Todoroki suspiró.

—No se permiten peleas entre ustedes —advirtió nuestro sensei.

—¡Así es! ¡Dejen de romper el orden! —dije, y todos me miraron como si quisieran arrancarme la piel en tiras.

Las chicas corrieron hacia Aizawa-sensei, relatando todo lo que había ocurrido, pintando un escenario donde Bakugou y Todoroki eran los héroes, por haber atrapado a un pervertido en el vestidor de ellas.

Y para mi desgracia:

—Mire, sensei —señaló Jiro—. Ahí está la prueba.

Aizawa-sensei vio a mis pies la braga que había dejado caer la primera vez que fui estrellado a la pared y entendí que ahora tenía un enemigo más con el cual lidiar.

—Mineta, tres días de detención. —Dio veredicto—. Y a pesar que Bakugou y Todoroki intentaron ayudar, no son los medios. Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar. Ahora, vuelvan a sus dormitorios.

Sonidos de decepción hundieron el aire, incluso rechinamientos de dientes. Aizawa-sensei no se apartó hasta que el último estudiante salió —al darse cuenta del nivel de amenaza—, dejándome a solas con él.

Suspiré, ahora me venía el castigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** sa misma noche, Aizawa-sensei me obligó a disculparme con cada una de las estudiantes de la clase A y me incluyó clases de servicio comunitario. Después de todo en lo que me vi envuelto, no tenía queja alguna y casi podía reírme en sus caras.

En la sala de estar, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Tsuyu y Midoriya estaban refugiados en una conversación animada sobre las clases de ese día por el cual decidí unirme.

—Ah, Mineta-kun —me saludó Midoriya—. Oí que te castigaron, ¿estás bien?

Sonreí con arrogancia.

—No es nada, al final logré mi cometido.

—¡Qué te infiltraste en el vestidor de las chicas! —exclamó Kaminari—. ¡Eres valiente, hombre!

—Eso no es aplaudirse —terció Kirishima—. ¡Eso no es de hombres!

—Deshonor —secundó Tokoyami.

Ignoré esos comentarios, aprovechando que mis anteriores mártires no estaban y como Momo y Jiro, se acercaban, aproveché para decir:

—Pero no saben lo que me enteré cuando me ocultaba… —Dejé una pausa teatral para atrapar sus atenciones y, luego de una respiración honda, finalicé—: ¿Pueden creer que Todoroki y Bakugou están saliendo?

Hubo un silencio que tomé como una buena señal.

Esperé, que todos asimilaran lo que había soltado, hasta que finalmente; estallaron en risas.

¡¿Qué?!

—¡Hombre, qué chiste es ese! —expuso entre risas Denki.

Kirishima se ahogaba en sus propias carcajadas y quise ahorcarlos a todos.

—¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Los vi besarse!

—¿Besarse? —repitió sonriente Midoriya, quien también intentaba no reírse—. ¿Kacchan? ¿Con Todoroki-kun?

—Qué despreciable eres, Mineta. —insultó Momo y lo sentí como un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¿Si sabes que esos dos son cómo agua y aceite? —congregó Jiro en gesto aburrido detrás del sillón—. Si quieres molestarlos por lo que te hicieron, deberías inventarte algo mejor.

—¿Hicieron? —Kirishima fue el primero que disparó su curiosidad.

—¿No supieron? —Esbozó una sonrisa Momo.

¡No…! ¡No volteen mi jugada!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Midoriya, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Nada! ¡Cállense! —intenté defenderme, pero Tsuyu, Momo y Jiro, soltaron ligeras risitas.

—Mineta fue atrapado por Todoroki y Bakugou cuando intentaba escapar. Ellos lo detuvieron hasta que llegamos nosotras.

—¿Bakugou? —se sorprendió Kirishima, dejando el filo de sus dientes a la vista—. Quién lo diría. ¡Eso es muy varonil!

—¡¿Qué?! —expresé en reclamo.

—Todoroki-kun tiene buenas acciones de vez en cuando —soltó Midoriya a mi oído—. No tienes que sentirte mal, Mineta-kun, ellos tienen una relación peculiar.

—¡Les traeré prueba que esos dos están juntos! —juré, levantándome del sillón.

—Sí, claro, hermano. Si haces una orgía con las chicas también nos traes pruebas —se burló de mí Denki y ambicioné estrangularlo.

Me fui dejando un mar de risas a mis espaldas, prometiéndome en mis adentros que conseguiría las pruebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** l día siguiente, después de nuestras clases, decidí esperar en las afueras a que esos dos llegaran de su preparación para el examen de licencias provisionales, con la idea que podría tomarles la debida foto para exhibirlos ante toda la clase.

Era pasada la hora de dormir cuando divisé a Aizawa-sensei y All Might bajarse del autobús escolar, adelantándose para adentrarse al edificio. Los últimos en descender fueron los idiotas y en ellos pude entrever rostros que arrastraban el cansancio. Casi quise reírme de sus miserias.

Me agazapé en los arbustos, esperando que me dieran la oportunidad de atraparlos con la cámara de mi teléfono celular. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, sí.

Bakugou caminaba por encima con ese andar descuidado y Todoroki permaneció rezagado como si sus piernas fueran de plomo. Su mirada lucía perdida, y algo me decía que no les fue lo suficientemente bien en sus clases.

Advirtiendo los pasos retardados y el estudiante número uno alzó la voz:

—¡¿Quieres darte prisa, mitad-mitad?! ¡Tengo hambre!

Todoroki levantó la mirada, provocando que me atragantara cuando vi una oscuridad poseerla.

—Puedes adelantarte si quieres. —contestó escuetamente.

Al ver lo que había dicho y la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio, Bakugou chasqueó sonoramente la boca, maldiciendo.

—¡Claro que eso haré! ¡Estar contigo solo me retrasa…! —Y no acabó lo que fuera que iba a concluir, cuando Todorki se vino de bruces al suelo soltando el maletín que traía su uniforme de héroe—. ¿…Qué diablos? —se desconcertó.

—Lo siento, Bakugou. —jadeó Todoroki, pasmándome. En verdad, lucía miserable que incluso a la distancia que nos dividía—. Adelántate, creo me quedaré un rato aquí.

Me pregunté qué tan enmarañada debió ser esa clase para que uno de los más fuertes luciera esa extenuación. Había escuchado por la boca de Aizawa-sensei que estaban aplicando entrenamientos espartanos para suprimir la cantidad de fuerza que ellos tenían, y que eso les permitiera barrer sus orgullos para ayudarse unos a otros al verse en manos de la debilidad.

Eso explicaría porque siempre llegaban lastimados.

—¡Tch! ¡Sólo causas problemas! —rezongó Bakugou, regresándose hasta él y… ¡esa era la oportunidad que esperaba!

Presioné la cámara de móvil, captando como lo ayudó a levantarse pasando una mano por su espalda e impulsarlo hacia arriba.

—Gracias…, Bakugou —susurró Todoroki que casi no logré escucharlo.

—No me agradezcas, no lo hago por ti. —gruñó, pero algo me decía que mentía.

No me percaté que Aizawa-sensei y All Might esperaban en la entrada, ambos sonriendo al ver como esos dos se ayudaron entre sí, como si fuera una victoria. Sólo viendo eso, me di cuenta que lo que ahora grababa no era lo suficientemente incriminatorio y, quizás, tan sólo quizás, lo que vi esa vez sólo fuera mi imaginación.

Suspirando, apagué mi teléfono y esperé que se adentraran para poder salir.

—Todoroki, Bakugou, ambos tienen correspondencia en el vestíbulo —anunció All Might, pasándole a cada uno un sobre.

Con eso, los sensei atravesaron las puertas de vidrio dejándolo solo a ellos. Todoroki, apoyado en Bakugou, miró el sobre con curiosidad.

—Viene del mismo lugar —apuntó, acercando los dos sobres.

—¡Qué metiche eres!

Todoroki sonrió un poco, y casi la compartí con él.

Me pregunté qué tipo de carta recibirían, pero me di cuenta que me estaba inmiscuyendo en tierras volcánicas del cual no quería ser parte. Podría meterme en problemas que no quisiera rememorar, y quiero vivir para estrujar los pechos de Momo. Algún día alguien encontrará esto que escribí y tomará la valentía que yo no tengo para hacerlo.

Midoriya tenía razón, existían muchas cosas que no tenían explicación y una de ellas era la relación que guardan esos dos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ _:_ Algo sencillo para esta parejilla que me encanta. Arrojé un guiño con lo de la carta, que será futuramente de lo que tratará mi siguiente historia.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
